


Horror Movie

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: In which Steve is a little confused, but he goes along with it because it's Tony.





	Horror Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> For Ferret who got me writing Ults, who talked about something similar but not quite related to this prompt a while back and who deserves something soft.
> 
> Day 13 - Horror Movie Marathons

“But why?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, or it at least looked like he was raising an eyebrow, it was somehow hard to tell with the golden face mask. Not one he might expect as in the Iron Man armors, but rather a face mask apparently to help his skin and such.

Steve still couldn’t say he really got it, about how at ease Tony could be wearing that around other people but that wasn’t really the question he was asking today.

“Because I watch all your soap operas. And you like some really bad ones, Steve.”

Steve couldn’t exactly argue there, there was a reason why he had an attempt to hide his love of soap operas, but Tony was very good about worming his life into someone else’s life. Steve didn’t quite mind as much as he used to, but he couldn’t really see the appeal in horror movies.

“Ah, I recognize that face, that’s your thinking things face.” Tony pointed out, apparently sometime between now and the last time he had saw Tony, he had painted his nails red. This may have been one of those self-care days that Tony had been trying to tell him about. Or maybe one of the days Tony set aside to pamper himself.

It’s not like Tony couldn’t make anything look good. The red nail polish only brought more attention to his long fingers almost always wrapped around some alcohol beverage, or when Steve was lucky, himself. The golden face mask brought out the depth of his dark hair, making it appear dark than normal and it brought out his blue eyes more, it should be clashing but the shades were just right to make it look complimentary instead.

Steve didn’t really want to watch horror movies they were usually movies where things like common sense apparently just didn’t exist and apparently no one on this set had seen what a spray of blood actually looked like or they’d know that wasn’t how it would have sprayed but spending that time with Tony didn’t seem like a bad use of his time.

“Alright.” He agreed.

“That was a lot less argument than I expected.” Tony said, surprised but also smug. 

“Do you want there to be an argument?” Steve asked, he was fairly good at arguments, and had quite a few good ones with Tony but he didn’t really want to fight.

Anger wasn’t really the commanding emotion on his mind right now, on the back burner as always but for now he didn’t really want to fight. Not that he’d given off an impression of otherwise, there were some vulnerabilities he just wasn’t quite ready to let Tony see even despite the change in their relationship.

“Nope, that’s okay. Thanks for indulging me.”

Tony then promptly laid his head down in Steve’s lap, and propped his feet up on the other side of the couch. Steve raised an eyebrow, still not quite used to Tony being so near his lap without anything sexual happening but by Tony’s relaxed posture that didn’t seem to be on his mind.

Which was fine, they did do other things beside have sex.

The movie started and Steve made an attempt to follow through in case Tony wanted to talk about it, but it seemed more Tony was content to snicker at a bad special effect or like Steve himself point out that’s not how blood worked.

“I’ve seen more blood than you.”

“Is this a competition, beloved?” Tony looked amused. “Because I do have a suggestion about face masks for you, they make this one that bleeds. You could try it out see how your body might react to it and then we can also make fun of it if it’s realistic or not.”

“A bleeding face mask?”

“Based off the vampire facial craze.”

“The what?” Steve felt more confused, honestly he wasn’t sure if Tony was pulling his leg or not. It seemed like he could be but then he remembered a few of the names of the beauty stuff Tony had used so it was probably a fifty-fifty chance.

“Not real vampires, so no worries there.”

“Right.” That was a relief, at least and partly the other reason Steve couldn’t quite care for some horror movies because well when creatures supposed to be fictional suddenly existed and you had to fight them? The movies of a lot of things wrong. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Your loss. I personally like it. I find it very rejuvenating.” Tony patted his face, he had a few minutes prior had to remove the face mask since apparently keeping them on too long was bad. Steve would have thought the longer you kept them on the better, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

“Your skin does look nicer?” Steve didn’t really know how to explain it, it looked softer and like there was a subtle glow to it?

Tony explained, “It’s the Hyaluronic Acid.”

“Wait, what? Acid?”

“You’re so cute when you’re confused.” Tony was smiling so obviously it wasn’t something serious, or it better not be anything serious because he just got Tony, he wasn’t going to lose him to anything. “But it’s perfectly safe. Lots of nice and sound science behind it.”

“Oh, okay.” Steve felt kind of silly for bringing it up now but wouldn’t admit that. “Want to finish the movie? You said you wanted to have a horror movie marathon.”

“I did, yeah, but you’re here and you’re kind of distracting and to be perfectly honestly, I rather have my hands on you.” Tony moved from sitting beside him to sitting on his lap.

“I can’t argue with that.” As Steve liked this position much better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
